


I Just Blue Myself

by Welfycat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Erica comes home late from a pack meeting and isn't at all what Allison expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Blue Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo; Prompt: Wet, Messy, Dirty  
> Content Notes: Consenting adults in a sexual situation, some mild suggestions of the possibility of consensual sexual touching outside of the relationship.  
> Author Notes: Takes place in some AU future where everyone is over 18 and alive. The title is a quote from Arrested Development, which is partially responsible for this fic in someway or another.

It was already late when Allison felt the left side of the bed dip with the weight of someone climbing in next to her and she rolled over sleepily without the intention of doing much more then seeing that everything was alright before she fell back to sleep.

"Erica?" she asked in confusion, blinking as she pushed up on her elbow to get a better look. It wasn't strange at all for Erica to be climbing into her bed, that had been happening for months now, but this was the first time she'd seen Erica covered in what seemed to be blue paint.

Erica used her hand to push a strand of her hair away from her face, leaving a streak of blue in her light hair and patches where her skin could be seen through the blue. "Let's just say the pack goes all out when we do cosplay. Next time I am not playing Mystique, even if it means Isaac doesn't get to be Sabretooth," she said, not seeming to notice the blue smears she'd left behind on the white sheets as she settled in.

"I have no idea what that means," Allison said honestly, and it wasn't just because she was half asleep. She got the rituals and instincts that came with being a part of a werewolf pack, she'd read plenty of research on that and seen it in real life, it was the other stuff that she sometimes didn't get. Most of the time she didn't mind and didn't really want to understand, it was something the pack got to do together.

"Someone with more clothes next time," Erica continued with a teasing smile. "Well, at least a few more clothes. Something that covers my nipples."

Allison's eyes popped all the way open and in the light from the bedside lamp she quickly took in that although Erica was covered in blue from head to toe, the only clothes she was wearing was a blue thong the same color as the body paint. "I have no idea how any of the guys even functioned with you running around like that," she said. She knew that if she had been there she would have spent the whole night staring.

Erica shrugged. "Well, to be fair the others weren't covered by much more. Derek's pants were so tight that I think he was having trouble walking." They both giggled because Derek's pants were usually pretty tight as it was.

When Erica leaned in for a kiss, Allison didn't think for a moment before leaning in and kissing her on the mouth, falling into the sensation with ease. She pulled back after a minute and then frowned at where Erica's lips were now significantly more pink than blue. A quick swipe of her fingers over her own lips proved her suspicions immediately. "Hey," she said, looking at her fingers for a moment before deciding to wipe them on Erica's pillow.

Erica grinned brightly, the grin that meant she was getting an idea and it was going to be fantastic or horrific or sometimes both. With werewolf-quick reflexes she straddled Allison, her hands sliding up under the nightshirt Allison had been wearing.

"I just showered," Allison complained, struggling to keep a straight face as she mock-struggled under Erica.

"I know," Erica said, leaning down to nip at Allison's lips and then further in so that she could kiss next to Allison's ear. "Underneath the scent of your body wash I can smell how much you want me. I could smell it as soon as you saw me."

Allison felt herself flush, simultaneously turned on and embarrassed. It was irritating when the werewolves knew something about her body before she did - except for when she was about to have her period, Erica was super useful to have around since Allison had never had a regular cycle - and yet, she liked that Erica had proof of how much she enjoyed being with her. She liked that Erica couldn't help but know what she did to her body just by being in the same room.

"You're wearing more than me," Erica said, her thumbs running over Allison's breasts beneath the nightshirt.

"It would be difficult to be wearing less," Allison pointed out, but she leaned up on her elbows so that Erica could slide her shirt up and off. Allison had more nightwear destroyed in the last six months than she'd ever thought possible; Erica did tend to bring out her claws when she was overexcited. When she looked down she found that she now had two blue lines leading from her stomach up to her breasts, her nipples smudged with blue and blue finger prints around the edges of her breasts.

Erica examined the lines as well, using the backs of her fingers to make parallel lines up Allison's stomach and then pressing her hand flat over Allison's chest between and just above her breasts. Allison knew that Erica could hear her heart beating without needing the sense of touch to assist her and reached up to place the palm of her hand over the same place on Erica's chest to feel the steady beat echoing her own. Erica's skin was warm and somewhat slick with the body paint and when Allison took her hand away she found that she'd taken some of the blue paint with her and left her handprint behind. Erica moved her own hand to reveal her blue handprint over Allison's heart and stared at it for a moment before arching her neck to peer down at her own chest.

Seconds later Erica dipped her head down to kiss the handprint she'd left behind on Allison's chest, her lips leaving a mark in the center. She licked her lips on impulse and then made a face.

Allison started laughing, unable to help herself. "I don't think this paint is intended to be edible," she said, smiling at the way Erica wrinkled her blue nose.

"I don't think I was supposed to cover my entire body with either, but since when have I ever followed the rules," Erica pointed out, kissing Allison's lips and then licking them without regard to the blue that was now on Allison's face.

"Pretty much never." Allison leaned up to use her fingers wipe a clean space on Erica's cheek, kissed her there, and then peered down Erica's back to see that Erica really was blue everywhere, including where her thong nearly disappeared from view. "Should I be jealous of whoever helped you get this on?" Allison asked.

"Boyd probably enjoyed helping more than was strictly necessary, but who wouldn't," Erica admitted. "No need to be jealous though. I may have been running around like this all night, and they all wanted me, but you're the only one who gets to have me."

"They all wanted you?" Allison asked, even though that wasn't the slightest surprise to her. As Erica had said, who wouldn't?

"I could smell it in the air. Of course, I wasn't the only one they wanted," Erica said, her fingertips moving restlessly over Allison's arms and chest.

"But I'm the only one who can do this," Allison said as she slipped her fingers in between the thong and Erica's body.

Erica's fingers dug into Allison's arms. "You're the one who better be doing that and fast. After watching everyone else climbing all over each other tonight I've been waiting for hours."

Allison cupped Erica's hipbones, her hands a shock of pale skin sliding into the blue thong. "You've been waiting? I kind of doubt that," Allison said with a smile. Erica wasn't well known for her patience.

"I mostly waited," Erica agreed, tilting her hips forward to encourage Allison to move deeper. "Even as I watched them fight, I was thinking of you. Thinking of what we'd do when I got home."

"What did you do while you were thinking about us?" Allison asked, brushing her fingertips through the short curls just inside Erica's thong.

Erica rocked her hips up to meet Allison's fingers. "I waited until they were distracted used the heel of my hand to rub against the front of my thong. And then, when Isaac was dropping us off I may have been rocking myself against the edge of the back seat in the van. I'm pretty sure that's why he ran a red light."

Allison giggled and rubbed her fingers against where Erica was even slicker than the skin that had been covered in body paint. "Poor Isaac. Derek's going to kill him if he wrecks the Wolf-Mobile again."

Erica let out a breathy laugh and then a short moan. "Derek's going to kill the next person who calls the van the Wolf-Mobile. I hope it's Stiles, just to see Derek's eyes flash red."

Allison removed her hands from Erica's thong, ignoring Erica's whine of protest and rolled her over onto her back and easily straddled her body. "Hips up. I want to see all of you," she ordered as she helped ease Erica's thong down her legs to the point where Erica could kick it off by herself. Allison settled her own hips down over Erica's, slipping a hand between where their bodies met, and started rocking.

"You too," Erica said, her hands tugging ineffectively at Allison's panties.

"Nope," Allison said, grinding herself down against Erica's thigh and tipping her head back. "Want it like this." The fabric of her panties was thin and cream and already stained with blue where she had pressed herself down against Erica.

Between Allison's insistent fingers and Erica's already excited body it wasn't long before Erica let out a moan that rolled into a growl and she arched against Allison in a movement that would have been painful if Erica didn't have the agility of a werewolf.

When Erica's body relaxed back down against the bed Allison continued to rock against Erica's thigh, letting a rhythm build as Erica's hands sought out Allison's breasts again. "Almost," Allison whispered to herself, her eyes closed as her body sought completion. She felt Erica move beneath her and then Erica's lips against hers, Erica's tongue roughly invading her mouth with just a hint of sharp teeth.

Erica's hands caught her as her body fell into release, her breath coming in sharp pants as Erica eased her back down onto the bed. When she opened her eyes again she found that Erica was staring at her, a smile on her lips and pleasure leaving her eyes soft and open. The blue paint on Erica's body was smeared now, showing glimpses of her skin underneath and lines where Allison's fingers had slid and taken the paint with them. Allison saw that her own body was in a similar state but less blue overall than Erica's and more like someone had used her as a canvas for their modern art.

"This is never coming out of the sheets," Allison muttered, aiming for indignant but unable to stop her smile.

"Or your panties," Erica said, tracing a finger along the waistband of where Allison's panties were now almost completely blue.

Allison pushed her panties off and kicked them down to land somewhere in the tangled sheets, reaching for Erica in the same motion. With their bodies pressed together, sticking a little bit from the body paint, Allison felt her eyes closing by themselves. "Full moons have been so much better lately," she said quietly. If Erica replied, Allison was asleep before she heard the response.


End file.
